Tuyet
Tuyet was a Ga-Matoran and later a Toa of Water who served with the Toa Mangai for several years on Metru Nui, eventually betraying her fellow Toa in order to harbor the Nui Stone. Biography Early Life Similarly to most other Toa of Water, Tuyet began her life as a Ga-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Upon its completion, she was placed inside one of the domes of the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. While the island of her original residence after the Great Spirit Robot's completion remains unclear, it is known that she lived amongst a community of Matoran for the majority of her life, favoring her solitude and gaining a reputation as a reclusive. In the aftermath of the Great Disruption, Tuyet would eventually be chosen to became a Toa, transforming under unknown circumstances. Life as a Toa Roughly 4,500 years ago, Tuyet began to entertain thoughts of wielding the Nui Stone, a powerful artifact kept on her home island that amplified the Elemental Powers of the wielder. Stealing the Nui Stone, Tuyet fled to Metru Nui, where she joined an amalgamated group of ten other Toa, which notably included Lhikan and Nidhiki. Charging themselves with defending the island in the absence of an existing Toa Team, Tuyet joined her fellow Toa in subduing the Kanohi Dragon, a powerful Rahi that had been unleashed on Metru Nui by a band of Dark Hunters. After a lengthy battle, the Toa emerged victorious and restrained the Rahi. Electing to stay in Metru Nui and defend the local Matoran, Tuyet and her teammates earned the title and rank of Toa Mangai. In the years following the defeat of the Kanohi Dragon, however, Tuyet became increasingly paranoid, eventually hearing word that a group of Dark Hunters had ransacked her former village in search of the Nui Stone. Convinced that the Dark Hunters would eventually make their way to Metru Nui and reclaim the Nui Stone from her, Tuyet set about a complex scheme to ensure her safety. Around 3,500 years ago, in a period of Metru Nui's history where most of the Toa Mangai were taking part in missions outside the island's dome, Tuyet was charged with defending the island alone with Lhikan and Nidhiki. After discovering that a small squadron of Dark Hunters had made landfall in Metru Nui, Tuyet began to enact her plan, brutally murdering three random Matoran and framing their deaths on the Dark Hunters operating in the city. With Lhikan and Nidhiki endeavoring to investigate the incidents and engage the Dark Hunters, however, Tuyet's teammates eventually grew skeptical. 's version.]] With Lhikan growing wise to Tuyet's deception, however, the Toa of Water was forced to reveal her possession of the Nui Stone, proposing that they use it to assert themselves as the dominant species of the Matoran Universe and forcibly suppress the Dark Hunters. Deeply troubled by Tuyet's proposal, however, Lhikan challenged the Toa of Water in combat. Activating the Nui Stone and using her enhanced Elemental Powers to fend off Lhikan, Tuyet earned the upper hand in the brief battle that ensued. Unable to kill the leader of the Toa Mangai while empowered by the Nui Stone, however, the intervention of Nidhiki ensured Tuyet's downfall, notably resulting in the Nui Stone being shattered into shards and embedded in the Toa of Water's armor. Detained and imprisoned within the Coliseum, Tuyet would reside within a cell for several hours whilst Lhikan debated with Turaga Dume over her ultimate fate. During this time, however, the Order of Mata Nui grew privy to Tuyet's destructive potential and saw fit to study the Nui Stone fragments, dispatching Botar to abduct her overnight. Imprisonment Endeavoring to study the shards in greater detail, Tuyet was transported to an Order of Mata Nui facility located in an alternate reality devoid of Toa, and placing a decoy Tuyet from another reality in her stead. Confined to a laboratory for 1,500 years, Tuyet was interrogated by several Order of Mata Nui operatives, who extracted the remaining shards and reconstructed the Nui Stone. Eventually, Tuyet developed enough of a rapport with her jailer to discuss her plan with him. Ultimately convincing the Order operative of her virtuous intentions, the Toa of Water persuaded him to free her from her prison. Faking her death in an explosion that consumed the laboratory, Tuyet was able to salvage the Order's transdimensional technology, retrofitting it to bring her back to the Core Universe. 's version]] Reign of Shadows Materializing back in Metru Nui, Tuyet soon came to discover that Makuta Teridax had seized control of the Great Spirit Robot in her absence. Confident that her use of the Nui Stone would have prevented this specific eventuality from passing had Lhikan not interfered, Tuyet allied herself with a Ga-Matoran named Macku, who smuggled her into the Archives, where she replenished her Elemental Energies. Later approached by Hafu and Kapura, Tuyet learnt of the fates that had befallen Lhikan and Nidhiki in the years after her exile. Revealing her Nui Stone, Tuyet commissioned the three Matoran as her unwilling disciples, promising her allegiance insofar as it served her interests. Traveling with Hafu and Kapura, Tuyet soon came to encounter Tren Krom, who was possessing the body of Toa Nuva Lewa. Striking an alliance, Tuyet escorted the two Matoran and Tren Krom to the Core Processor, where the group encountered Toa Helryx, Axonn, Brutaka and Makuta Miserix. After a brief confrontation over whether or not the machinery of the Core Processor should be destroyed to stop Makuta Teridax, Artahka joined the gathering, returning Tren Krom to his original body and restoring Toa Lewa. However, Teridax soon became aware of their presence and teleported the entire group outside of the Great Spirit Robot. Held temporarily in the vacuum of space above the atmosphere of the planet, Tuyet was given oxygen by Toa Lewa, before being teleported down by Vezon, a Skakdi empowered by a Kanohi Olmak. Brought before a cursed Great Being trapped in his prison on Bota Magna, Tuyet and her unwitting accomplices were forced to wrestle with the ethical implications of freeing him from his confinement. Outside the fortress, Velika rigged the fortress to explode, destroying everyone within. Tuyet and the other biomechanical beings managed to escape however, and unbeknownst to them, the cursed Great Being escaped as well. Alternate Versions Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this alternate universe, Nidhiki defected during the time of Tuyet's betrayal and sided with her to kill Lhikan, thus keeping her murders a secret. The two then assembled the other Toa and formed a Toa Empire to rule the Matoran Universe through force and keep the peace. Tuyet named herself Empress of the new Toa Empire, and, with the Nui Stone, wielded the power of several hundred Toa. Tuyet had many of the Makuta and Dark Hunters killed because they were a threat to the Matoran Universe. She also had Nidhiki lead a group of Toa to kill the Nynrah Ghosts to prevent them from creating anything that might have been used against the empire. Tuyet learned of the Toa Mata from Artakha and ordered a group of Toa to find them, but none of them returned. However, she then found a secret place in the Coliseum where she was able to create a fake signal that launched the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters. She then convinced them to also join the empire by duping them into believing that the only way to truly make the universe safe was to eliminate the Brotherhood of Makuta and Dark Hunters. Later, as the Coliseum was being attacked by Pohatu's resistance group, Tuyet remained inside. When Darkness and Takanuva entered the Coliseum, she used her water powers to sweep Darkness away and confront Takanuva herself. In the battle, Takanuva tried multiple times to bring Tuyet down using his powers, but his efforts were futile and Tuyet emerged triumphant. As she prepared to finish Takanuva off, the pair noticed the Matoran, Dark Hunters, Vortixx and other races that had joined the rebellion against the Toa Empire. Takanuva convinced Tuyet to use a Kanohi Olmak to transport herself to another place where she could start again as a fresh leader. As Tuyet did so, Takanuva jumped at Tuyet, tore the Olmak off her face, and dove into the portal. Consumed by rage, Tuyet grabbed Takanuva's leg and refused to let go. However, because the mask was no longer active, the portal created by the Olmak began to close. Tuyet, who had the upper-half of her body inside the portal, was killed instantly as it closed around her, leaving the remains of her upper body floating away in dimensional space and her lower half in the Coliseum. Decoy Tuyet A Toa Tuyet from an alternate universe was placed in the Pit in the Core Universe by the Order of Mata Nui, who sought to further disguise their plot to recover the Nui Stone fragments from her armor. With similar fragments of a crystalline Light Stone forcibly embedded in her armor, this version of Tuyet quietly served out her sentence until the Great Cataclysm. Mutated by the radiation of the damaged Great Spirit Robot, several prisoners of the Pit recounted that this Tuyet fought alongside Hydraxon, attempting to suppress the Pit prisoners, while others argue she was killed whilst trying to escape confinement herself. Makuta Teridax would later search for the resting place of this Tuyet, intent on recreating the Nui Stone. Entreating Toa Mahri Matoro to reanimate the fallen Toa's corpse using his Kanohi Tryna, Teridax endeavored to recover the Nui Stone shards, only for Karzahni to destroy the body. Abilities and Traits version.]] Harboring tremendous resentment towards the Dark Hunters that ravaged her homeland, Tuyet was motivated first and foremost by an extremist desire to rid the Matoran Universe of the villainy posed by the mercenary guild. Although radical, Tuyet's misgivings towards the Toa Code taught her that sacrificing the innocent was an acceptable loss to ensure the survival of her ideology. As a Toa of Water, Tuyet could create, control, and absorb liquid. This also gave her the ability to manipulate most forms of Liquid Protodermis, alter the humidity of a target area, trigger tsunamis, and conjure rainstorms. Whilst utilizing the Nui Stone, Tuyet's Elemental Powers were enhanced considerably. Mask and Tools Tuyet wore a Great Mask of Intangibility, which allowed her to become intangible in order to pass through objects or avoid attacks. She also carried a Barbed Broadsword, a Toa Tool capable of channeling her Elemental Powers, and currently wields the Nui Stone. Forms Appearances *''Vradok Returns!'' *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Magical Journey'' (Alternate/Coming soon) *''The Takanuva Saga'' *''Through The Mirror'' (Dark Mirror Counterpart) Category:Toa Category:Organization of Darkness Category:Water Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Noma Category:Ihu Category:Toa Mangai